Your Least Favorite SpongeBob Episodes
Madi Shinx Number 7 Shell Shocked made me feel bad for Gary, and SpongeBob was a reckless idiot in this episode. Also, it makes me feel ashamed that this is paired up with one of my favorite Season 6 episodes. Next. Number 6 OH GOD NO TAKE ME BACK TO SHELL SHOCKED RIGHT NOW Ugh, I'l talk about this one. While I do like the concept of Squid Baby, it could have been better if Squidward mentally regressed into an infant without all the head trauma (or "head-go-boom-boom-itis" as the doctor calls it). SpongeBob and Patrick got Squidward's head all dinged up despite the doctor telling them not to hit his head. Oh, and did I mention the part where Baby Squidward craps himself? Krabs tells SpongeBob to, and I quote, "Take Squidward in back where the food is prepared." A better choice would be a bathroom. Number 5 Selling someone's bodily functions is a very disgusting concept, especially in Ink Lemonade. The haunted house scene is very creative, but the entire episode is just disgusting, from Patrick's talking intestines to the ending where Squidward eats cookies with spider eggs and he spits little spiders. What the fiddly-fuck was going on in their minds? Number 4 SpongeBob, You're Fired! is an unnecessary 22-minute load of filler, and Mr. Krabs fired SpongeBob over a single fucking nickel, and third, SpongeBob has already been fired like a couple of times before in the show. Number 3 When SpongeBob gets Stuck in the Wringer in this episode, Patrick decides to be an ass to his best friend by putting Forever Glue onto the wringer, making his life a living hell. Oh, and when SpongeBob calls Patrick out at the carnival, guess who the townspeople side with? (Hint: It's not SpongeBob.) Number 2 Plankton's torture in One Coarse Meal was very disturbing. Oh, and do I have to explain about the suicide part? Though they are sworn enemies, Mr. Krabs tortured the hell out of poor old Plankton by Krabs dressing up as Pearl the whale. Oh, and one more thing: SpongeBob says that he can't step on Plankton to kill him because that "flies in the face of his good nature," he has done stuff that has flown in the face of his good nature before! Also, Pearl fucking ate Clem from my #3 favorite SpongeBob episode, Plankton's Army. Need I say more? Honorable Mentions *'Professor Squidward' was fucking boring. Need I say more? *I don't hate SpongeBob's Bad Habit, but it should have been a 6-minute episode. Number 1 Jesus motherfucking christ fucking ass piss, FUCK THIS EPISODE IN ITS ENTIRETY. The Splinter is my most hated SpongeBob episode of all time. It's nothing but 11 minutes of pure SpongeBob torture and gross stuff like this scene I censored for you all. Halogen Every episode that isn't "Krusty Krab Training Video" Moon Snail Pretty much any episode where Gary gets abused (e.g.: The Great Snail Race, A Pal for Gary and Pet Sitter Pat). Cats in pain is my numero uno trigger, and since Gary is similar to a cat, seeing him in pain makes me uncomfortable. Category:Spongebob Category:Pages by Madi Shinx